elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampirism (Daggerfall)
Vampirism is a disease and feature in , which will cause the Agent to die and be re-born as a Vampire after being contracted. Afterwards, the Agent will receive the quest, The Blessing of Vampirism, to gain the benefits of the faction they are reborn into, which depends on which region they were reborn into. There are nine vampire factions around the Iliac Bay in all, and some sources claim there are over one hundred factions total across Tamriel.Vampires of the Iliac Bay Obtaining vampirism To obtain vampirism, the Agent must first obtain the disease from a vampire or vampire ancient. Attacks from vampires have a 0.6% chance to give the Agent the disease. Note that obtaining any other disease along with vampirism will prevent the Agent from being able to turn into a vampire, and both diseases must be cured before trying again. After obtaining vampirism, the player will die three days later. Once this occurs, the Agent's legal reputation with every faction will be reset. After receiving a message, the Agent will awaken in a random graveyard as a vampire, three weeks later. The player will then shortly receive a message from a vampire clan, along with the quest "The Rite of Acceptance." Curing vampirism There are two methods in which the Agent can cure their vampirism, one through the vampire questline, and another while working for one of the Witch Covens. The first option, the quest "A Hunter's Offer," requires that the Agent slay their "Bloodfather," whose death will lift the curse of vampirism, if the Agent can find them. The second method involves the Agent drinking a sacred formula, which they must deliver to the Mages Guild on behalf of a Witch Coven. However, while the Agent may have restored themselves to the living, their former titles and progress in other factions before their "undeath" will not be reinstated, meaning they will have to work their way back through the ranks once again. Advantages and disadvantages Advantages *Gain +20 to every attribute except intelligence, with a 100 point total cap *Gain +30 to climbing, critical strike, hand-to-hand, jumping, running, and stealth. This does not cap at 100 points. *Gain the following spells: **Calm Humanoid **Charm Humanoid **Levitate *Gain the following immunities: **Iron Weapons **Steel Weapons **Disease Disadvantages *Holy places and sunlight from 6:00 to 18:00 will cause damage to the Agent *Failing to feed daily will result in inability to rest *If the Agent was in the Thieves Guild or the Dark Brotherhood, they will be permanently evicted. This also applies to any other guild with works via invitation. Bloodlines There are 9 vampire clans in Daggerfall, each with their own special bloodlines: *Anthotis – +20 to Intelligence *Garlythi – Shield spell *Haarvenu – Ice Storm and Wildfire *Khulari – Paralysis spell *Lyrezi – Invisibility and Silence spell *Montalion – Free Action spell *Selenu – Resist Cold, Resist Fire, and Resist Shock spell *Thrafey – Healing spell *Vraseth – Nimbleness spell The Agent will automatically receive the quest "The Rite of Acceptance" after becoming a vampire. Once completed, the Agent will receive repeatable quests via letter around once a month. Appearances * * * * * pl:Wampiryzm (Daggerfall) pt:Vampirismo (Daggerfall) ru:Вампиризм (Daggerfall) Category:Daggerfall: Vampires Category:Daggerfall: Diseases